Remus Sirius Themes
by Svetlana Black
Summary: **TRADUCTION** James! Vite! Lily embrasse Snape dans la Tour d'Astronomie!""QUOI?""Vas-y! Sauve-la d'un sort pire que la mort!""Bon, Sirius, il est parti, que voulais-tu me dire?""Vite Remus, on a pas beaucoup de temps! Allons au lit et déshabillons-nous"
1. Thèmes 1 à 15

Et une nouvelle traduction, une ! Et c'est encore une fic de **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love **! D'ailleurs, elle m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire TOUTES ses fics.

Cette fic comporte 16 chapitre.

Rien ne m'appartient ; ni l'univers et les personnages ( JKR ), ni l'histoire ( **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love **)

- - -

**NdA **: Je DEVAIS écrire une fic à thèmes sur mon pairing préféré ( NdT : et le mien ^^ ), donc la voilà ! Ce sont les quinze premiers ( thèmes ), les autres arrivent bientôt !

Enjoy !

* * *

1. CHOCOLAT

Avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Sirius, le chocolat était la chose que Remus préférait. Mais maintenant, c'est un Sirius recouvert de chocolat, ce qui est _légèrement_ mieux que le simple chocolat.

-

2. CLÉBARD

"Aïe Padfoot, dégage de sur moi !"

"Padfoot, tu pues ! Tu as besoin d'un bain !"

"Assis Padfoot. Assis. Padfoot, _assis. Padfoot j'ai dis_ assis_ !_ Maintenant !"

"Viens Pads, allons nous promener !"

-

3. TATOUAGE

C'est comme si le nom de Remus était ancré au cœur de Sirius, comme un tatouage. Permanent. Alors qu'importe _ce qui_ peut arriver, il aimera toujours Remus.

-

4. COULEURS

La vie de Sirius était comme une peinture. Quand il est né, la toile était un chef-d'œuvre ; brillante, colorée et éclatante. Mais alors que sa vie continuait et que sa mère abandonnait ses sentiments pour lui, la peinture ternit à en devenir grise par endroits. Puis, quand il arriva à Hogwarts, l'amitié de James, Remus et Peter repeint certaines parties, passant du gris au rouge et au orange brillant, au vert, au jaune, au rose.

Et quand il joint ses lèvres à celles de Remus pour la première fois, la peinture fut entièrement recouverte de couleurs. C'était un nouveau et rafraîchissant départ. Une nouvelle et magnifique peinture. Remus avait à nouveau fait de Sirius un chef-d'oeuvre.

-

5. ANGE

"Padfoot ?"

"Hmm.."

"Es-tu un ange ?"

"Non bébé, mais pour toi, j'essaierai de l'être."

-

6. PLAISIR

"Remus, viens ! Que fais-tu qui puisse être plus important que ce que nous pourrions faire dans la chambre ?"

"Je fais des brownies !"

-

7. CONTRÔLE

"Oooh Padfoot, tu es si _mignon_ avec ce collier.", sourit Remus au chien devant lui, lequel lui lançait un regard canin. Sirius se retransforma.

"Oh, je vais te montrer si je suis mignon !", dit Sirius en bondissant.

-

8. COUPLE

"Mon Dieu, les gars, vous vous disputez comme un vieux couple !"

Remus lança un regard furieux à James.

Sirius fut pris d'un rire nerveux _très_ _peu _masculin.

-

9. SURNOM

"Ok, que dis-tu de… Muffin Chéri ?"

"Non."

"Muffin d'amour ?"

"Non.

"Muffin aux pépites de chocolat ?"

"Non. Pourquoi ont-ils tous le mot "Muffin" dedans ?"

"Parce que. Bon, alors Cookie ?"

"Non !"

"Cookie aux pépites de chocolat ?"

"Non !"

"Que penses-tu de…"

"Vas-tu arrêter avec ces surnoms ?"

-

10. DROITS

"Hey ! Il n'y a que Remus qui soit autorisé à me rejoindre dans la salle de bain quand je suis nu ! Dégage James !"

"Laisse-moi me laver les dents ! Je ne te regarderai pas !"

"Dehors, espèce de pervers !"

-

11. MUSIQUE

Rire est rare pour Remus. Il sourit toujours, mais rit rarement. Alors, à chaque fois que Sirius entend rire Remus, son cœur se gonfle de bonheur.

-

12. LIVRES

La seule chose qui peut faire lâcher ses livres à Remus et lui faire oublier qu'ils existent, c'est Sirius.

-

13. YEUX

Remus aime les yeux de Sirius. Ils sont d'un magnifique gris orageux. Mais il a en permanence un profond trouble dans ses yeux. Les seules fois où Remus les a vu calmes et apaisés, c'est quand ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, se tenant simplement la main, sans parler ou sans faire quoi que ce soit. Et Remus réalise que peut-être Sirius _a besoin_ de silence. Alors il se tait.

-

14. RÉSULTAT

Sirius prenait un risque, il le savait. Un énorme risque. Non seulement cela affecterait Remus, mais ça affecterait aussi les autres Maraudeurs.

Mais aussitôt eut-il embrassé Remus, il sut que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Et à l'instant où Remus commença à répondre à son baiser, il sut que c'était ce que Remus voulait aussi.

-

15. AMOUR

Avant de sortir avec Remus, Sirius n'avait jamais connu l'amour. C'était comme s'il avait un vide dans la poitrine, sans jamais s'en être rendu compte. Et Remus vint et combla ce vide, le faisant se sentir complet. Mais maintenant qu'il connaît ce sentiment qu'est l'amour, il ne pourrait vivre sans.

* * *

**NdT **: J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de tournures bizarres, mais mon anglais commence à être un peu rouillé depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas travaillé ^^


	2. Thèmes 16 à 30

_Thèmes de 16 à 30_

_Rien ne m'appartient ni l'univers et les personnages ( JKR ), ni l'histoire ( **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** )_

* * *

16. REGARDER

Sirius adore regarder lire Remus. C'est son passe-temps préféré.

-

17. QUÊTE

"Restez ici et battez-vous, espèce de chien galeux ! Que festes-vous (1) ici ? Estes-vous ici pour _desfier _le puissant Sir de Catogan ?"

"Euh… non, en fait nous sommes ici pour trouver un bon endroit pour se rouler des pelles."

"Sirius !"

"Ah ! Une queste ! Suivez-moi, jeunes amoureux !"

-

18. CHEESE !

Au milieu de la sixième année, Sirius se trouva un nouveau passe-temps. La photographie. Il emmenait un appareil photo partout où il allait. Il le sortait soudain, rapide comme l'éclair et tout ce que vous voyiez était la lumière du flash. Pauvre Remus. Oh, et n'oublions pas la voix qui s'écriait :

'DIS CHEESE !'.

-

19. TAPETTES

"Putain de merde ! Je suis _gay_ !"

"Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant, Sirius ?"

-

20. DICTIONNAIRE

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas avalé un dictionnaire, Remus ?"

"Peut-être quand j'étais plus jeune…"

-

21. ALERTE

Sirius adore regarder courir Remus. Remus pourrait probablement courir des heures sans être fatiguer.

Ce qui fait que Sirius se demande quelles _autres_ choses peut faire Remus pendant des heures sans se fatiguer.

-

22. MUR

Remus était entouré d'une muraille. Elle était toujours là, le protégeant de la réalité et le gardant en sécurité. Personne ne pouvait détruire ces murs. Personne.

Mais quand Sirius l'embrassa pour la première fois, Remus réalisa que peut-être il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de ces murs. Après tout, il avait Sirius.

-

23. OBSCURITÉ

"Remus. Remus. Réveille-toi."

"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est trois heures du matin !"

"Il y a quelque chose sous mon lit !"

"Sirius, quel âge as-tu ? Trois ans ?"

"Non, j'en ai QUATRE !"

"Grrr…"

"Je peux dormir avec toi ?"

"Non."

"Je t'en prie. Avec un gros et éblouissant baiser, en prime ?

"… Bien, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin."

-

24. POSSESSIF

"Je me moque de ce qu'ils disent. Tu es _à moi_. Et personne ne peut t'éloigner de moi."

"Sirius…"

"Tais-toi et laisse-moi t'embrasser."

-

25. PUZZLE

Le cœur de Remus avait été brisé de trop nombreuses fois. Personne n'avait essayé de le réparer. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne. Morceau par morceau, il a réassemblé le cœur de Remus.

-

26. ORGANISATION

Ils étaient _censés_ comploter pour réunir James et Lily. Alors, pourquoi étaient-ils en train de se rouler des pelles ?

-

27. AVANTAGE

Déménager dans un nouvel appartement est plaisant. Particulièrement quand votre meilleur ami fait tout le boulot tandis que vous embrassez votre irrésistible petit-ami dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-

28. PROPOSITION

"Messieurs, j'ai une proposition à vous faire."

"Bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda James.

"Vous sortez immédiatement de ce dortoir et la vision sexy de moi roulant une pelle à Remus vous sera épargnée. Bien que cela _devrait_ être considéré comme un honneur."

-

29. CAFÉ

Généralement, la seule chose qui pouvait le réveiller avant les cours, c'était une tasse de café fumant. Mais maintenant, un baiser de Remus lui suffit.

-

30. LETTRES

Promets-moi que tu iras de l'avant.

Promets-moi que tu aimeras à nouveau.

Promets-moi que tu ne pleureras pas pour moi.

Promets-moi.

* * *

_NdT :_

_(1) un essai pitoyable pour vieillir la langue…_


	3. Thèmes 31 à 40

_Thèmes 31 à 40._

_Amusez-vous bien !_

_Et merci pour vos reviews !!!_

_Rien n'est à moi : ni l'univers et les personnages ( JKR ), ni l'histoire ( **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** )_

* * *

31. PORTES

Quand Sirius regardait dans les yeux de Remus, il pouvait voir la douleur et la souffrance. Ce regard était tellement intense, profond et si _désespéré_ que ça l'effrayait. Sirius pouvait voir au-delà du masque de 'bonheur' et dans son trouble intérieur.

32. GLACIAL

Quand Sirius revit Remus pour la première fois en douze ans, il put _sentir_ que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne réalisa ce que c'était que lorsqu'il essaya de se rapprocher de lui et de l'aimer à nouveau. Remus avait verrouillé son cœur et jeté la clef.

33. TIRAILLÉ

"Tu es sûr que tu veux aller en potions ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais passer du _bon temps_ avec _**moi**_ ! Comment peux-tu encore _penser_ aux potions ?"

"Euh… Je ne sais pas Sirius, ce cours pourrait être vraiment important."

"Plus important que _moi_ ? S'il te plaiiit ? Rem, s'il te plait ! Je ferai n'importe quoi."

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je me ferais pas avoir ! Non !"

"S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ?!"

"Je t'ai dit que je ne me ferais pas avoir ! Nan."

34. BESOIN

Tant que Sirius avait Remus et James, il savait que tout irait bien. Remus était son amour, son cœur, son corps et son âme. La personne qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer.

James était son frère, les liens du sang mis à part. La personne qui, il le savait, ne le jugerait jamais, quoiqu'il lui dise.

35. MAINS

Remus adorait les mains de Sirius. Il adorait les sentir, les embrasser, les tenir. Elles le faisaient frémir, faisaient chanter son sang et s'emballer son cœur.

36. ESSOUFFLÉ

"Rend-moi ça, Sirius ! Tout de suite !" Remus se leva de sa chaise et avança vers l'Animagus chien.

"Jamais !", ricana Sirius.

"Tu ferais mieux de commencer à courir, Padfoot."

Sirius fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et courut. Il sortit de la salle commune en courant et entra dans une niche cachée après le trou du portrait.

Sirius attendit que Remus soit à sa portée et l'attrapa.

"Quo…?! Sirius ! Espèce de petit impertinent, pourquoi…"

Il éclata de rire quand Sirius commença à le chatouiller. Sirius lui sauta dessus, s'assis à califourchon sur lui et sourit diaboliquement. Il observa Remus, essoufflé, les joues rouges et son sourire s'effaça doucement, laissant place à une expression plus sérieuse.

Il se pencha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez.

37. OREILLER

Sirius s'affalait souvent sur les genoux de Remus et posait sa tête sur son torse. Puis, quand Remus le regardait, surpris, il battait des cils et rougissait. Remus roulait des yeux et passait les mains dans les cheveux de Sirius.

38. CAUCHEMAR

Des yeux dorés. Des tâches rouges tourbillonnaient au fond de ceux-ci. Obsédants, prédateurs, _affamés_. Et soudain, Remus put sentir la douleur dans tout son corps. _La douleur_. Un brusque éclair de douleur traversant son corps. Les larmes se mêlaient à la boue et la saleté sur son visage. Bientôt rejointes par le sang. Un hurlement retentit tout autour de lui, rebondissant sur les arbres, l'assourdissant. Remus s'efforça de bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si il était ligoté. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Le hurlement se rapprocha. Il haletait. Plus près. Traqué. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le noir. Partout. Pas de lumière. Il se débattait, son cœur battait fort. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien voir ?

"Remus ! Tu es en sécurité ! Sain et sauf ! Ne pleure pas, chéri, _s'il te plait_.", dit une voix. Suppliante. D'où venait-elle ? Qui lui parlait ?

La vision de Remus finit par s'éclaircir. Il sentit les bras de Sirius s'enrouler autour de son corps. Il se blottit contre lui, son souffle irrégulier se calmant enfin. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Le cauchemar n'était rien. Il était en sécurité.

39. SERIEUX ?!

Remus fut rendu muet par la vision de ses trois amis se transformant en cerf, chien et rat.

Quand il retrouva enfin sa voix, il murmura : "Vous êtes sérieux ? Ou je suis en train de rêver ?"

Les trois garçons reprirent leur apparence. Sirius lui sourit largement.

"Bon, je ne sais pas pour ces deux-là, mais moi, en tout cas, je suis définitivement Sirius (1)."

Les autres Maraudeurs poussèrent des grognements d'exaspération.

40. CRAYON

"Ooh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un stylo, Sirius."

"Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?"

"Tu…"

"Oh, mon Dieu ! Le stylo est une invention _maléfique_ ! Il s'est _enfoncé _dans mon œil !! Qu'est-ce qui _ne _va _pas _avec ces Moldus ?!"

* * *

_(1) LE jeu de mot : serious/Sirius..._


	4. Thèmes 41 à 50

_Thèmes 41 à 50._

_C'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance, le cinquième est en cours de traduction. Et comme je me suis remise à écrire , j'ai moins de temps pour traduire donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté. Surtout que je pars en vacances dans une quinzaine de jours et que je ne pourrais donc pas avoir accès à Internet pendant ce temps-là. Mais promis, j'essaierais de poster le chap.5 avant de partir._

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

41. MUSIQUE

"Padfoot, ne me refais jamais ça ! Ta voix est atroce."

42. MALADE

Remus renifla et soupira.

"Rem, je vais rester avec toi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi."

"Non.", répondit Remus obstinément. Il éternua violemment.

"Ohhh", babilla Sirius alors qu'il cherchait un mouchoir, "mon pauvre bébé."

43. VOLER

Il y avait des moment dans la vie de Remus où il avait l'impression de pouvoir voler. La plupart d'entre eux étaient ceux qu'il passait avec Sirius.

44. ÉTOILE

Les gens disent que l'on ne peut pas atteindre les étoiles, mais de temps en temps, quelqu'un a de la chance. Comme Remus.

45. DÉRIVE

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Ils se battent, ils hurlent, ils _crient_.

Pourquoi ? Sont-ce les soupçons ? La trahison ? Ou est-ce tout simplement leur amour qui faiblit ?

Peuvent-ils encore s'aimer ? Peut-être.

46. CHAMPIGNON

"Non, Remus ! Je hais les champignons !"

"Tu dois le manger, Sirius."

"Jamais ! Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera manger cette chose !"

"Tu veux parier ?"

"…"

"M'embrasser ne va pas me faire…"

"…"

"Salaud !"

47. RÊVES

Parfois, Remus n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité. Sirius l'avait-il vraiment _tenu_ de cette façon ? Ou rêvait-il ? Sirius l'avait-il _vraiment_ embrassé comme cela ? Ou rêvait-il aussi ?

48. CÂLIN

Ah, les câlins de Sirius. C'était ce que Remus préférait, à part Sirius lui-même et le chocolat, bien sûr. Ils étaient à la fois chaleur, amour et tendresse. Exactement ce dont Remus avait besoin.

49. CRI

"Mais je ne comprends pas !"

"Ce n'est pas si difficile, Sirius. Regarde…"

"Et je ne _veux_ pas comprendre !"

"Sirius…"

"S'il te plait, on ne peut pas faire autre chose ?"

"Non…"

"Remus, c'est ennuyant !"

"Argh ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?!"

"Ai-je vraiment besoin de te le dire ?"

50. TAPIS

"Nous venons juste de coucher sur le tapis."

"Je sais ! N'est-ce pas super ?"

"Euh…"


	5. Thèmes 51 à 60

_Thèmes 51 à 60._

_J'avais dit que je posterais un chapitre avant de partir en vacances, finalement, il y en aura peut-être deux, étant donné qu'il me reste encore une semaine avant de partir. Sinon, ce sera après le 12 août._

_Rien ne m'appartient : ni les personnages et l'univers ( JKR ), ni l'histoire ( **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** )  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

51. RIRE

Remus eut un sourire en coin quand il vit Lily mettre un collier et une laisse au pauvre Padfoot.

"Quel chien adorable, Remus ! Merci de me laisser le promener. Viens là, toutou !"

"Pas de problème, Lily. Allez-y." Remus réprima un éclat de rire. Il savait qu'il allait payer pour ça, mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment.

Et, de toute façon, il devrait apprécier la punition.

- -

52. OCCUPÉ

"Hé, hum, Remus, je me… hum, demandais si tu pouvais… heu, m'aider pour ça ? Désolé… hum, pour… le dérangement… mais…"

"Fous le camp, Terry ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est occupé ! Merlin, les gens parfois !"

- -

53. ÊTRE

Quand il était avec Sirius, il n'avait pas à essayer. Il pouvait tout simplement être.

- -

54. AVEUGLE

Sirius l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé ce matin. Et maintenant, Sirius était assis face à lui et il ne pouvais voir. Il ne pouvait rien voir à part Sirius.

- -

55. INQUIET

Au fond de son cœur, Remus savait que Sirius ne le quitterait jamais.

Sirius serait toujours là.

Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même.

Chaque fois que Sirius était en retard en cours.

Chaque fois que Sirius était en retard à un rendez-vous.

Chaque fois que Sirius était distrait.

Tout le temps.

- -

56. S'EFFONDRER

Chaque souvenir heureux, chaque rire. Chacun d'entre eux était un élément fondateur de sa vie. Maintenant, ces éléments s'étaient effondrés et la lumière avait quitté sa vie. Et Remus ne pouvait se résoudre à reconstruire sa vie. Il n'y avait plus de Sirius. Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de vie.

- -

57. JALOUX

"James, ta petite-amie est en train de me voler mon petit-copain. Dis-lui de dégager. Maintenant."

"Oh, allez, elle ne… _Oh mon Dieu ! Remus, laisse-là !_"

"Tais-toi, James. Remus n'essaie pas de m'enlever à toi."

"Non, _tu_ essaies de _me_ l'enlever."

"Qu'est-ce qu'y te faire dire ça ?!"

"Ouais, Sirius, tu sais que je t'aime stupide clébard idiot."

"… Bien… ouais… mais…"

"Arrête de faire la moue, Padfoot. Ça ne marche pas."

- -

58. SERRÉ

"Ahhhhh !"

Sirius se précipita hors de la salle de bain, son jeans sur les chevilles. Il sauta sur le lit de Remus, manquant de l'en faire tomber.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce tu veux, _bordel_ ?!"

"Mon jeans ! Mon jeans !"

"Oui, Pads, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?". Remus ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

"IL EST TROP SERRÉ ! JE SUIS GROS ! JE SUIS GROS !"

Sirius cligna des yeux.

Il regarda le jeans sur les chevilles de Sirius et se frappa le front.

"Sirius Black. Tu vas. Me. Tuer."

Remus tendit le bras, ouvrit le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair.

"Oh, merci, Remus ! Tu es un sauveur !". Sirius posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus et fila vers la salle de bain.

"Argh."

- -

59. POUVOIR

"Je ne le ferai pas."

"S'il te plait, Pads, pour moi ?"

"Nan."

"Sirius Black, si tu ne fais ce tout petit truc pour moi, ça sera une semaine sans sexe."

"…Considère que c'est fait."

- -

60. NOËL

"JOYEUX NOËL, LES MARAUDEURS !"

Sirius bondit joyeusement sur le lit des trois autres Maraudeurs, l'un après l'autre.

"Oh, regarde, Remus", hurla-t-il quand il atterrit sur le loup-garou endormi, "du gui !"

"Sirius, il n'est pas encore réveillé.", fit remarquer James ( alias Capitaine Évidence ).

"Je sais, donc, je le réveille.", répondit Sirius lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.


	6. Thèmes 61 à 70

_Thèmes 61 à 70.  
_

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai un autre chapitre début août, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, désolée !_

_Et la suite sera sans doute aussi longue à venir car durant mes vacances, j'ai traduit plusieurs chapitres et one-shots de **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** ( vous me direz alors 'pourquoi faudrait-il attendre aussi longtemps ?' , patience, j'y viens ), j'avais plutôt bien avancé, j'étais contente et tout **MAIS** mon disque dur externe a planté et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais dedans ( dont les prochains chaapitres qu'il faut donc que je refasse. Et je dois bien avouer qu j'ai un peu la flemme pour ça en se moment..._

_Bref, trêve de bla bla, voici enfin le chapitre 6.  
_

_Rien ne m'appartient : ni les personnages et l'univers ( JKR ), ni l'histoire ( **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** )  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

61. RAISON

"Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui..."

"Qui ?"

"Je pense que nous devrions faire quelque chose... Peut-être leur organiser un rendez-vous ou quelque chose..."

"Moony, de qui parles-tu ?"

"James, crétin !" _(1)_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Hum... pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec toi ?"

"Parce que tu m'aimes ?"

"Oh... Oh, ouais. Ne me le rappelle pas."

-

62. ENNUI

"Moony, mon lapin au miel, ma sucette arcc-en-ciel, mon..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pens... Ok... Je m'ennuie !"

"Oh, bien. Désolé, mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis en train de lire."

"Mais... mais, je **m'ennuie**."

"Bien."

"Tu t'en fous !"

"Ouais."

"Mais Remus, mon Cake au Sucre, mon adorable 'Jelly Baby'..." _(2)_

"Au revoir, Sirius."

-

63. GAUFRES

"Remus ! Est-ce que tu peux me faire des gaufres ?!"

"Fais-les toi-même, je suis occupé !"

"Je n'ai pas envie !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ le devrais ? Donne-moi une bonne raison."

"Parce que tu m'aimes !"

"...Ça ne compte pas !"

-

64. SOUFFLE

"Prends de profondes inspirations, Remus. Allez, relax."

"Je... ne peux... Je...", s'étouffa Remus.

Sirius entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Remus et caressa son torse doucement.

Remus soupira alors que ses muscles commençaient lentement à se relâcher sous le toucher de Sirius _(3)_.

"Ça va aller", souffla Sirius alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur la temps de Remus, "ça va aller."

-

65. SENSATION

Bien que Sirius ne soit pas techniquement présent - ils étaient dans des cours différents et Remus trouvait cela exaspérant - Remus pouvait encore sentir la présence autour de lui.

Les bras forts, enroulés autour de sa taille et un nez glacé se frottant dans son cou.

La sensation 'Sirius' était toujours là : et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en jouir.

-

66. MICRO-ONDES

Remus était debout dans la cuisine, lançant des regards glacials zu micro-onde posé sur le comptoir en face de lui. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment cette putain de chose fonctionnait.

"Bonjour mon chéri, je suis de retour !"

Sirius entra de façon désinvolte dans la cuisine et attrapa son amant, le fit se pencher en arrière et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.

Après environ une heure - enfin, c'est comme ça que l'avait ressenti Remus - de cloches qui sonnent et de feux d'artifice dans sa tête, Remus fut libéré.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?", demanda Sirius, complètement ignorant de l'état de choc dans lequel Remus se trouvait.

Désorienté, Remus secoua ses mains, "Hum,... les boutons - je ne sais pas... hum... micro-machin..."

-

67. GÂTEAU

"Je ne suis pas dingue de toi !"

"Si tu l'es ! Et je suis désolé ! Regarde, je t'ai même acheté un gâteau !"

"Donc tu penses que tu peux acheter mon pardon avec _un gâteau_ ?"

"Hum... ouais... Euh... C'est du chocolat !"

"...et ?"

"Hmmm... du délicieux, crémeux, riche **chocolat** au lait... Imagine tout ce que tu peux **faire** avec ça..."

"Ramène ton cul dans la chambre, _maintenant_."

"Alors, tu me pardonnes ?"

"On verra comment tu t'en sors ce soir."

-

68. CHALEUR

"Seigneur, il fait si froid ici."

"Bien, laisse-moi te réchauffer alors."

"Quoi ? Sirius, je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on se bécote. Je veux regarder les étoiles."

"Hé ho ? Tu es déjà en train d'en regarder une. Et, _au fait_, j'allais te donner ma cape, merci quand même."

-

69. EXIGU

"Sirius, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas le faire comme tout le monde, dans un lit ?"

"Parce que le dortoir est trop loin, et que je suis excité et qu'à moins que tu ne veuilles que j'attente à ta pudeur au milieu du couloir, tu ferais mieux d'amener ton adorable cul dans ce placard à balais."

"... Juste cette fois, alors."

-

70. NOBLE

"... Et le noble prince Sirius attrapa la magnifique demoiselle en détresse, Remus, et ils cavalèrent dans le coucher du soleil sur le noble destrier du noble Prince Sirius. Fin."

"Juste une question, pourquoi est-ce que _je_ suis la demoiselle en détresse ?"

"Parce qe tu es la femme dans notre couple."

"Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait ?"

"Euh... Je... Je, euh... t'aime ?"

"Tu ferais bien de commencer à courir, Sirius."

- - -

_(1) NdT : dommage, le "crétin" ne se rapporte pas à "James"..._

_(2) NdT : Jelly Baby : bonbon en gélatine en forme de bébé_

_(3) NdT : j'aimerais bien avoir un Sirius quand je fais des crises d'asthme... ça a l'air aussi efficace que les médicaments, mais sans les effets secondaires..._

_- - -_

_Bon, je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de la respecter. Alors je me contente de vous dire : "À la prochaine" !  
_


	7. Thèmes 71 à 80

_Ouh là, une fois de plus, j'ai été très longue… Désolée *se met à genoux devant les lecteurs*_

.

Thèmes 71 à 80

* * *

71. PAIX

Remus se laissa tomber avec un livre dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, soupirant de soulagement. Enfin.  
Il allait pouvoir se relaxer un moment. Pas de dérangement, pas de mauvais tours, pas de…  
"Rem, mon amour, je me sens si sale - peux-tu s'il te plait venir et me laver ?"  
Grrr.

72. BANANE

"Remus, je veux ta banane."  
"Il y en a une ici, prends-la."  
"Mais je veux la tienne !"  
"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de celle-ci ?!"  
"Parce que j'aime ta banane. Elle est bonne."

73. CHALEUR

Il se sentait comme s'il était en feu. Les flammes ondulaient sur son corps, le submergeant. Son amant le caressait lentement, avec douceur, passionnément et langoureusement, lui envoyant à chaque fois des frissons le long de son dos. L'insupportable chaleur le prenait, engloutissant chacune des parties qui le composaient : son esprit, son corps et son âme.

74. PIÉGÉ

Normalement, Remus dirait qu'être enfermé dans une salle de classe vide et inutilisée avec Sirius Orion Black était une pure torture. Pourquoi ? Sirius ne tenait pas en place, soupirait, grognait, riait et ne pouvait rester en place plus de cinq secondes ! le garçon ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter.  
Mais peut-être, seulement peut-être, Remus aimait-il ça finalement.  
Pourquoi ?  
Il les avait enfermé de lui-même.

75 FIN

On dit qu'au moment où l'on meurt, notre vie entière défile devant nos yeux. Et en cette nuit fatidique au Département des Mystères, tout ce que Sirius Black pu voir fut Remus Lupin.

76 VŒUX

"Fais un vœu Sirius", murmura Remus près de Sirius alors qu'il soufflait les bougies.  
"Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux", dit-il en regardant Remus avec sincérité.  
Remus sourit et roula des yeux. "On dirait une chochotte."  
"Tu aimes ça."

77 ÉTINCELLES

"Waouh ! Remus, c'est trop cool ! Regarde, je peux écrire mon nom !"  
"Sirius, s'il te plaît, fais attention. Tu joues avec le feu."  
"Hum, ouais, qu'importe… Oh, Remus qu'est-ce que je peux écrire maintenant ?"  
"Sirius…"  
"Oh ! Je sais ! Je suis un génie ! Lis ça Remus, lis-le !"  
"Sirius tu te comportes comme un… Sirius, es-tu vraiment en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi en utilisant des étincelles ?!"  
"Euh… Hum…Est-ce que c'est un oui ?"

78 SURPRISE

"S'il te plait, Remus, s'il te plaiiiiiiiit. Je la veux vraiment ! Mon dieu, elle est magnifique."  
"Non, Sirius, cette moto est trop dangereuse."  
"Mais…"  
"Il n'y a pas de mais."  
"S'il te plait. Pourquoi pas ?"  
"Je viens de te le dire."  
"Mais…"  
"Non Sirius."  
"Bien. Mais… mais…T'es chiant !"  
"…Toi aussi." (1)

79 ART

"S'il te plait, Remus dis-moi encore pourquoi tu as acheté une peinture d'une femme nue ?!"  
"C'est de l'ART, sirius. Pourquoi es-tu si furieux ?"  
"Parce que…! Rem… C'est une peinture d'une femme nue !"  
"…Ah… Tu es jaloux."  
"…Quoi ?! Non !"  
"Sirius Black, espèce de chien crétin, c'est juste une peinture. Rien de plus… Ok ?"  
"Hmphf. Ne viens pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit quand tu m'auras quitté pour cette peinture !… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Arrête de rire !"

80 BRUIT

"Rem… C'est quoi ce bruit ?"  
"Quel bruit ?"  
"Tu ne l'entends pas ?"  
"Nan."  
"Approche-toi alors."  
"…Je ne l'entends toujours pas."  
"Plus près !"  
"Sirius… De quel bruit est-ce que tu parles ?"  
"Rapproche-toi !"  
"Sirius qu'est-ce que ti fais ?!"  
"Je te séduis."  
"Et bien arrête ! Nous sommes dans la Salle Commune… Hmphf !"

* * *

(1) jeu de mots intraduisible  
"You suck !" ( T'es chiant / Tu suces )  
"…You swallow." ( Tu avales )


	8. Thèmes 81 à 90

Thèmes 81 à 90

* * *

81. SEXUALITE

-Donc... tu n'es pas hétéro, pas vrai ?

-Non, James, je ne suis pas hétéro.

-Et tu n'es pas bisexuel ?

-Nan...

-Et tu n'es _définitivement_ pas gay ?

-Naaan. Je ne suis pas gay.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu _es _?

-Je suis lycanthrosexuel.

.

82. OREILLER

Remus grogna.

-Dégage Sirius, marmonna-t-il alors que Sirius sautait sur son lit.

-Nooon, je reste ici !, répondit Sirius en faisant la moue.

Remus releva la tête et regarda d'un air endormi le garçon assis près de lui.

Il leva un bras et poussa Sirius avec force, le faisant tomber du lit. Il atterrit de façon peu gracieuse sur le sol.

Remus sourit et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller... Juste pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là.

-Sirius. Rends-moi mon oreiller. Maintenant.

-Jamais. Hahaha !

-Bien, je vais utiliser autre chose.

Et il attrapa Sirius rudement et le poussa sur le lit ( Q_u'est-ce que..._) pour qui y soit allongé. Remus soupira de bien-être alors qu'il reposait sur le ventre de Sirius et fermait les yeux.

.

83. MARQUEURS

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des marqueurs magiques.

-Cool... Attends une seconde, je pensais que les Moldus ne savait rien au sujet de la magie ?

-C'est le cas, Sirius.

-Mais...

-Arrête de poser des questions ! C'est juste un nom.

-Oui, mais...

-Sirius, je ne vais rien faire du tout ; juste, s'il te plait, tais-toi. J'ai mal à la tête.

-... rien du tout ?

.

84. FAIT

Fait : Sortir avec Sirius Black est équivalent à une condamnation à mort.

Fait : Coucher avec Sirius Black est dangereusement addictif.

Fait : Vivre avec Sirius Black est dangereux pour la santé.

Fait : Aimer Sirius Black est la meilleure chose que Remus Lupin n'est jamais fait.

.

85. EFFORT

Essayer de séduire Sirius Black devrait être facile, non ?

En particulier vous êtes son petit-ami et que vous couchez avec lui trois à quatre fois par semaine.

Mais cela se révélait plutôt difficile pour Remus Lupin qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Cela allait de porter un pantalon en cuir extrêmement moulant à ( le croirez-vous ?) se balader nu dans leur appartement. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Remus était très très inquiet.

Rien n'avait marché.

À la fin, il accula Sirius et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait **pas** être ignoré.

Sirius, de son côté, avait apprécié chaque minute des tentatives de Remus.

.

86. DECISIONS

-Je peux être dessus aujourd'hui ? Tu es _toujours_ au-dessus.

-Quoi ? Remus... Noooon... J'aime être au-dessus de toi...

-Sirius...

-Nooon ! Ne me prends pas mon seul plaisir ! Tu ruines mes _rêves _!

-Mais...

-Et je ne suis pas toujours au-dessus ; on fait des tours. Tu pourras être dessus demain et le reste de la semaine, si tu veux...

-Bien... mais je ne serais plus capable de faire ce que je voulais faire. Je veux dire, j'avais quelques idées _très_ **originales** et je les aurais peut-être oubliées demain... mais je suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance...

-...Bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends, viens-là, branleur.

.

87. VERITE

Remus monta les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie, resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

Il s'assit contre le mur, inclinant la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Il aimait ce sentiment. Le sentiment de tranquillité et de sérénité qu'il ressentait quand il venait là. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit.

Puis, il entendit les pas. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, sans faire de bruit.

Remus sourit à Sirius dès qu'il le vit. Ils se saluèrent doucement, en murmurant, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait bouleverser le calme de la nuit. Ils étaient assis côte-à-côte, chacun pensant à la même chose.

_Je remettrais de l'ordre dans les étoiles pour toi._

.

88. VALEUR

Quand, hystérique, Sirius Black fut tiré hors de Godric's Hollow, l'image d'une personne s'immisça dans son esprit.

Il sombra dans un délire désespéré alors que son amant lui souriait dans sa tête, ses magnifiques yeux ambrés, ses douces lèvres murmurant un "Je t'aime".

Quand, hystérique, Sirius Black fut tiré hors de Godric's Hollow, l'image d'une personne s'immisça dans son esprit et y resta.

.

89. CHAPEAU

-Remus... Je peux avoir un chapeau ?

-Hein ?

-Un chapeau... Je peux en avoir un ?

-Euh...

-S'il te plaiiiit ! J'en ai vu un hier quand on était dans le Londres moldu. Il était _jaune_, Remus ! Jaune ! Je le veux _tellement_ !

-Euh... Je ne crois pas...

-**Et** il avait des pois violets dessus ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Remus ?!

.

90. PREMIERE

-Tu m'offres de fleurs ?

-Euh... ouais... Je pensais que tu les aimerais... Je ne savais pas... Je veux dire, c'est différent de mes rendez-vous habituels... alors je n'étais pas sûr...

-Non, elles sont bien. Je... euh... les aime. Merci.

-Donc, hum, pas de fleurs la prochaine fois ?

-Euh... ouais, pas de fleurs... mais je les aime... t'sais...

-Ouais. Euh, donc...

-Donc...


	9. Thèmes 91 à 100

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Deux chapitres en deux jours, alors que le précédent avait été posté il y a un mois... Mas je suis motivée là, alors j'en profite pour faire un peu de traduction._

_

* * *

_

Thèmes 91 à 100

* * *

91. REGIME

-Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas, Sirius ?

-Je suis au régime.

-Que... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis gros.

-Sirius ! Ne sois pas bête ! Alors tu ne vas rien manger _du tout_ ?

-Nan. Je vais voir si je peux survivre juste avec le sexe.

.

92. FRAGANCE

-Sirius...

-Oui, chéri ?

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens comme... Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes du _parfum_ ?

-Parce que tu as dit que tu aimes les personnes qui sentent bons.

-Oui, c'est vrai... mais pas la _fraise_...

.

93. MAGIE

Ils se tenaient face à face, torse contre torse, cœur contre cœur.

Les fils tortueux de leur magie se mouvaient autour d'eux, attachant leurs corps, attachant leurs âmes, attachant leurs cœurs.

Et quand finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leur magie éclata dans l'air et pétilla de façon incontrôlable, explosant autour d'eux et retomba sur les deux garçons enlacés.

Enlacés ; attachés l'un à l'autre, perdus dans leur moment, liés à jamais.

.

94. NINJA

-Haiiii-yah !

-Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?

-Un genre de karaté étrange ?

-Je suis un _ninja_, Remus. C'est pourtant visible !

-Hum... Ok...

-Je suis _Sirius Black : le ninja du sexe_.

-Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu !

-Rem, mon amour, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi à l'étage. Que je te montre **exactement** comment je suis devenu ceinture noire.

.

95. RESTE

_S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas_.

-Dégage !

_Ne m'écoutes pas._

-Dégage ! Prends tes affaires et barre-toi !

_Reste Remus, ne t'en vas pas._

-Tu m'as trahi ! Je te hais !

_Je t'aime_.

.

96. NOUVEAUTE

-En fait, Remus, je t'aime... Non, ce n'est pas la bonne façon de lui dire... Hum... Remus, est-ce que tu... Gah ! Remus Lupin, je t'aiiiime ! Oh mon Dieu. _aiiime_ ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?! Je me transforme en une foutue fille ! Ok. Du calme, Sirius, du calme... Tu veux venir à Hogsmeade avec moi ?... Nan... Je t'aime mon sexy loup-garou. Nan, vraiment pas...

-_Sexy loup-garou_ ? Franchement Sirius, j'aurais pensé que tu trouverais quelque chose de mieux que _ça_.

.

97. LARMES

Il était assis à son bureau, sa main volant furieusement au-dessus du parchemin, les mots s'écoulant sans cesse, tout comme ses larmes.

Les deux mêmes mots se répétaient encore et encore.

Et comme toute chose répétitive, les mots commencèrent petit à petit à perdre e sa signification.

_SiriusBlackSiriusBlackSiriusBlack_

.

98. CONFIANCE

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_Est-ce que je le mérite ?_

-Oui.

_Voici mon cœur. Ne le brise pas._

.

99. GUIRLANDE

-Ooh, regarde, Remus ! Ça brille !

-Sirius. C'est une guirlande.

-Lalalalala...

-Ugh... Mphf, dégage ! Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je te fais briller !

-Je ne veux pas briller !

-Mais Remus-qui-brille est Sexy-Remus... Et Sexy-Remus va bientôt faire des vilaines choses dans le lit de Sirius !

.

100. BONBON

-Je vais chercher à manger, Sirius. Tu veux quelque choses ?

-Euh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... De la sauce au chocolat...

- ... Je n'aurais pas dû demander.

-Et des sucettes, s'il te plait !

-Mais...

-Et de la glace !

-Siri...

-Ooh ooh, je sais...

-Plus de bonbons pour toi ! Tu sais ce qu'ils te font !

-Bien... Attend... ça veux dire que je ne peux pas avoir de chamallows ?! Comment peut-tu faire ça ?!


	10. Thèmes 101 à 110

Thèmes 101 à 110

* * *

101. ROBE

-Sirius, _s'il te plait_, dis-moi que ce n'est pas une robe.

-Mais, tu m'as toujours dis qu'il ne fallait pas mentir !

-Gah. Va te changer, s'il te plait.

-Nan.

-_S'il te plait_, Sirius, pour moi ?

-Mais la couleur s'accorde à celle de mes _yeux_ !

-Sirius ! C'est rose pétant !

.

102. CHAUSSETTES

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des chaussettes orange.

-Hein ?

-Des chaussettes oranges ! C'est fantastique ; orange flashy, t'sais.

-Sirius...

-Tu devrais prendre des chaussettes _bleues_ ! Ouais, comme ça on s'accorderait _vraiment_ ! Ça serait... Remus ? ...hum... c'est étrange ; il a disparu...

.

103. LEÇONS

-On ne peut pas continuer, Remus.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Je suis Sirius Black ; je ne suis pas _gay_. Tout le monde me déteste à cause de "nous" et ma réputation s'effondre ! Je ne le supporte plus.

-Et ces derniers mois, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?

-Je... non, Remus. Je suis vraiment désolé...

.

-Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-James ! C'est S... Sirius !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait _cette _fois ?

-Il... i...il m'a appris comment ai... aimer... mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-M... mais il ne m'a jamais appris comment **arrêter**, _bon sang _!

.

104. RAT

-Ce n'est pas Wormtail ?

-Nan, Wormtail est un peu plus gros... Et il est gris, pas noir.

-Alors... ce n'est pas Wormtail ... ?

-Nan.

-...ARGHHH ! OH, MON DIEU, UN RAT ! UN RAT ! ARGH !

.

105. TÉLÉPHONE

-Mais pourquoi dois-tu partir pour la nuit ?

-Je suis désolé, Rem. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te laisser.

-Tu ne peux pas juste...

-J'ai une idée ! C'est un truc moldu. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de sexe téléphonique ?

-Sexe téléphonique ?

-En gros, c'est quand...

-Je _sais_ ce que c'est ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec...

-Mais si...

-Sirius. Nous n'_avons _pas de téléphone. Comment _diable_ veux-tu que nous ayons du sexe téléphonique.

-Oh, ouais, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

.

106. DISCTRACTIONS

-Je suis désolé, Pads. J'aurais dû être là.

-Oui, moi aussi, Sirius. Mais tu sais, Harry ne fait pas encore ses nuits ; il rend dingue toutes les baby-sitters.

-Je sais. Mais en fait, c'était _fantastique_, Jam... Oh...

-Sirius ? Youhou ? James, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?

-... Hum... Oh, je vois, Remus est passé.

.

107. EFFRAYE

-Remus, mon pote, je suis désolé. Je ne me moquerais plus de toi, promis !

-Qu'importe, Sirius, laisse-moi seul.

-Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Remus ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que c'était une blague ? Oh, je me casse.

-...Attend ! Sirius, attend !

-Quoi ?

-Je... je sais c'était une blague. Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-C'est bon. Et je suis désolé, moi aussi.

_Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je si peur de te perdre, alors que tu n'es même pas à moi ?_

.

108. OFFRES

-Eh, Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Ouais, ça va. Tu veux quelques chose ? Du thé ? Du café ? **Moi **?

-Du thé, s'il te plait.

.

109. VITE

-James ! Vite ! Lily embrasse Snape dans la Tour d'Astronomie !

-QUOI ?!

-Vas-y ! Sauve-la d'un sort pire que la mort !

-Bon, Sirius, il est parti, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Vite Remus, on a pas beaucoup de temps ! Allons au lit et déshabillons-nous.

.

110. BEURRE

-Sirius, tu as apporté le lubrifiant ?

-...Merde.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé utiliser ?! On est dans les cuisines, bordel ! Je ne sais pas _ce_ qui t'as pris pour vouloir qu'on vienne le faire ici et je ne sais pas ce qui _m'_a pris pour que je sois d'accord avec toi !

-Je pensais que ça serait amusant ! Et le _pourquoi_ tu étais d'accord avec moi, ne se pose même pas ; tu l'es toujours !

-Sirius...

-Et pour le lubrifiant... on a qu'à utiliser du beurre...


End file.
